On The Way Down
by Aeris9919
Summary: Kai spends some time day dreaming. Another one of my fluffy one-shots. yaoi warning! kai x rei


Back again with another rei x kai. Hooray for senseless fluff! This one's a songfic. The song is called "On the way down" by Ryan Cabrera. I suggest everyone go try it out.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own beyblade.  
  
On The Way Down  
  
I was lying on our bed, watching the fan blades spin idly. Our bed. Funny how something so simple could bring so much pleasure. But then again, I had always loved the simpler things in life. When you grow up the way I did, you learn too.  
  
'Sick and tired of this world'  
  
An uncomfortable heat had settle upon the room. And despite the weatherman's prediction of rain, the clouds did nothing but lock the heat in. My mind was beginning to wander; not something I was accustomed to doing. But so much about me had changed since the day Rei came to me.  
  
'There's no more air'  
  
I smiled, remembering how he had fretted and worried the day away. I could tell he had SOMETHING to tell me. Rei had always been bad at hiding his emotions. Perhaps that was the reason I was so in love with him. He was nothing like me what so ever.  
  
'Trippin' over myself'  
  
He had fiddled with his wrap, his eyes never leaving the ground as he muttered something my way. I had probably come off as a jackass, telling him to "speak up!" It was a wonder he didn't turn around right then. But the other thing about Rei that I loved was his persistence.  
  
'Going nowhere'  
  
When he finally told me his eyes never left mine, the three simple words falling from his lips. Those golden orbs watched me, patiently demanding an answer.  
  
'Waiting'  
  
The problem was I didn't know how to answer. I had never heard those words directed in my direction before. It was both invigorating and terrifying all at the same time. My chest had seized up, and for a moment I honestly thought I would pass out.  
  
'Suffocating'  
  
I was lost. No matter how I answered him, our relationship would be changed forever. And it was painfully obvious I wasn't going anywhere until I answered him. He had no idea how hard this was for me. Yes, he loved me, but I had no idea what that meant. How was I supposed to know what it was? Me, who had never really expressed any emotions at all!  
  
'No direction'  
  
I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I had to answer him. But as the silence carried on, it only grew more difficult for me to find my voice. Keeping quiet was probably a bigger risk than anything else. I opened my eyes, almost fearfully, matching gold with crimson. I think it was then that he realized the dilemma he had pushed me into.  
  
'I took a dive'  
  
He smiled apologetically.  
  
"Take your time," he had almost whispered, before heading in the opposite direction. I watched him depart; he took each step with a confidence that he had lacked minutes ago. Suddenly I felt like I was falling, and there was nothing below to stop me from crashing. My voice had found me, and without thinking I called out his name.  
  
"Rei..."  
  
He stopped but did not turn. I prayed to myself, 'let him turn around.' I needed him to see it, because I knew the words weren't ready to come. Someone upstairs must have been on my side that day. He turned slowly, his eyes meeting mine. It was like seeing him for the first time.  
  
'And on the way down'  
  
'I saw you'  
  
From then on it was like living a different life. I was still a stoic, heartless captain when it came to the team, but when I was with Rei I was someone new. He had brought out a side of me I didn't know existed. I wasn't positive, but I think with Rei I was finally acting like myself.  
  
'And you saved me from myself'  
  
'And I wont forget the way you loved me'  
  
Looking back on it now, it scares me to think that I had almost past the chance up. I could have very well just let Rei keep walking, pretending he had never poured his heart out to me. He stopped me from falling. He caught me right before I crashed. Even as I'm lying here now I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay him for everything he's done for me. And I don't care if I sound like a love-sick girl. . . I mean every word of it.  
  
'On the way down'  
  
'I almost fell right through'  
  
'But I held onto you'  
  
Rei seemed completely unphased by our relationship. It was as if he had expected it to be that way; expected me to be THAT way. For a short while I was convinced I was doing something wrong. Everyday I would wake up to a brand new surprise, a new question, a new experience. And Rei always seemed to have all of the answers.  
  
'I've been wonderin' why'  
  
'It's only me'  
  
He had lived so much more than me. He could have had anyone he wanted, but he chose me. Had he always wanted me? When I asked him, he looked at me for a moment, his tan hand coming up to cup my cheek.  
  
"I've always wanted something," he started, "to complete me. And I knew from the moment that I met you that you," he pressed his forehead against mine, making sure to look me in the eyes before continuing, "that you completed me."  
  
'Have you always been inside me'  
  
'Waiting to breath'  
  
Can you believe I cried then? God, he made me do some stupid things. But that was ok. I made him do some pretty stupid things too.  
  
'It's alright'  
  
The sun was starting to set, casting an eerie glow through the curtains. Silently, I wondered when Rei would be getting home. He and Tyson had gone out for a few groceries; I had been kind enough to give them the day off. It was more for my benefit than anything else. It was getting harder and harder to get out of bed at sunrise when I had the neko-jin beside me.  
  
'Sunlight'  
  
While he preferred to watch me fall asleep at night (something he had confided in me as my eyelids were fluttering down), I was much more akin to watching him wake up. I'll watch, entranced, as the first few rays of sun grace his cheeks. Like the kitten that he is, he'll curl deeper into the blankets.  
  
'On my face'  
  
A few strategically placed kisses is usually all it takes to pull him from beneath his cloth cocoon. The most fascinating way was after his eyes would open, he would roll onto all fours and stretch like a cat. God, I loved him.  
  
'I wake up and Yeah, I'm alive!'  
  
It was invigorating waking up next to Rei. His smile was the perfect reason to get out of bed in the morning. The rest of him factored as a major bonus. I was amazed that I had never noticed before how beautiful he was. How could something so perfect elude my senses for so long? I guessed it was just another one of those new emotions that were coming to me. Though I have to say, next to love, lust was my favorite.  
  
'And on the way down'  
  
'I saw you'  
  
I bet most of you wouldn't expect those kinds of comments from me, now would you? Letting a smile play over my face, I remember the first time we made love. Of course, Rei had to be the one to make the first move. He knew I wanted it too, but I think he feared scaring me off more than anything else. Heh. He was afraid of me being afraid. We were quite the odd pair.  
  
'And you saved me from myself'  
  
I wish I could have made that night go on forever. Everything had been perfect, as cliché as that sounds. Our bodies seemed to fit together perfectly; it was meant to be. That night will probably be with me till the end, as will most of the memories that Rei and I make together.  
  
'And I won't forget the way you loved me'  
  
The sun had set completely; the room now enclosed in twilight. Where was Rei? All this daydreaming had made me anxious to see him. I was growing impatient, something that only happened when the neko-jin was concerned.  
  
'On the way down'  
  
'I almost fell right through'  
  
'But I held onto you'  
  
As the moon rose higher I let my mind drift a little longer. Where the hell was Rei? Maybe I shouldn't have let them have the day off. At least then I wouldn't be stuck alone. But I was trying to lighten up as captain. I had never really wanted the job in the first place. It was just more pressure. I had gotten enough of that growing up. I just wanted to blade. I had never known what that was like.  
  
'I was so afraid'  
  
'Of going under'  
  
Rei seemed to sympathize with me. He had been a captain himself once and he knew what it was like to have the weight of the team on your back. It was only with his help that I learned what it meant to relax.  
  
'But now the weight of the world'  
  
I could feel my eyes drift shut. I hadn't even realized that I was tired.  
  
'Feels like nothing, no, nothing'  
  
"Did you miss me?"  
  
I opened my eyes to see the neko-jin sitting above. I smiled, sitting up.  
  
"I'd be lying if I said no," I replied with a wink.  
  
"I hope you haven't been too bored." He had pulled me into his arms, his head resting lightly atop my own.  
  
"No," I answered. "I've just been thinking."  
  
"What about?" Like he really needed to ask. I tilted my head back, pressing a kiss to his chin.  
  
"About the way you love me."  
  
'And on the way down'  
  
'I saw you'  
  
'And you saved me from myself'  
  
'And I won't forget the way you loved me'  
  
'On the way down'  
  
'I almost fell right through'  
  
'But I held onto you'  
  
'But I held onto you'  
  
Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. Ja! =-= 


End file.
